


A Jedi's Indulgence

by Spectre058



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Aayla Secura takes a Republic informant as her lover for a single evening of pleasure and sex. Includes Blowjobs, Titfucking, Lingerie and a Twi-Lek, do I need to say more?





	A Jedi's Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to Foab30, and artist on Tumblr, for all the awesome images he's done for Justified Means. Check him out

Talon Karrde wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when he walked through the doors. It wasn’t like he was being bombarded by invitations to meet in upper class Coruscant hotels. But if his time on the fridge of galactic society had taught him anything, it was how to roll with the unexpected. He’d been supplying Jedi and clone intelligence with credible intel for over a standard galactic year now, intel that his employer, Jorj Car’das probably wouldn’t be happy to learn he’d been sharing. But what Jorj didn’t know helped to keep the damn clankers from conquering the known galaxy, so he could live with it. And if it was hard doing business as a smuggler under the Republic, Karrde shuddered to think what it would be like under the Confederacy. So, if he had to hazard a guess as to what this was about, his Republic handler probably just wanted to give him some specific instructions. He’d never met his handler, but he was fairly certain they weren’t a clone, they didn’t talk like one. That left either a Jedi or a bureaucrat. Personally, he hoped it was a bureaucrat, he knew how to speak their language. 

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t. The person waiting for him in the expensive hotel room had their back to him, but the brown homespun robes were a dead giveaway. He stopped just a few steps into the room, with Jedi it never hurt to stay near a door until you knew what they wanted. They must have sensed his hesitation though, because as soon as he stopped moving, they spoke. 

“There is no need to be concerned, I have no intention of arresting you. In point of fact, I am here to reward you, master Zahn.” They turned as the spoke, until with the final words the figure was facing him. 

“I’m glad to hear it, master Jedi. I assure you though, no reward is necessary. I was merely doing my civic duty.” Karrde was glad to hear that his cover identity was still intact, but he had no desire to stay in a room with a Jedi for any longer than he had too. He might be an informant for the Republic, but he was still a smuggler, and Jedi were generally something a smart smuggler avoided. 

Blue hands reached out from the sleeves of the robed and lowered the hood, revealing a startlingly beautiful woman’s face, framed by a pair of lekku. He knew that face, half the galaxy knew it. It belonged to one of the few Jedi almost as beloved by holo-news stations as Skywalker and Kenobi. 

“You say that now,” Jedi Master Aayla Secura said, “but perhaps you’d like to hear what I am offering first.” Her hands traveled down from the hood to the clasp that held the front of the robe together. “I can assure you, it is not an offer you are likely to ever come across again.” A twist of her fingers released the clasp and the robe slid to the floor. 

Despite his masterful self control, the restraint and aloofness he’d worked hard to cultivate within himself, Karrde was still momentarily stunned by what the falling fabric revealed. The Jedi Master had the type of body that most beings paid good credits to see. Her muscles were the hard, lean lines that only came from dedicated physical effort, but unlike some woman he knew with bodies like that, she hadn’t sacrificed her curves in pursuit of that strength. Those curves were almost arrogantly on display too because instead of the usual Jedi’s tunic, or even the less restrictive crop top and pants she usually wore, tonight she only wore single piece of expensive lingerie. Lashaa silk, so thin it was practically transparent, cupped and displayed full breasts, shimmer silk had been woven along the stomach in the shape of Naboo rose vines, trailing a glittering line down between her legs, where they split apart to show that the outfit was crotchless. She wore it well too, standing with a poise and self confidence that reminded him of the very best courtesans of the richer hutts. Even without Jedi senses she had to know the effect she was having on him. 

For a full five seconds his words failed him, then his naturally urbane nature reasserted itself. “Master Secura, you flatter me. Forgive me, but I was under the impression Jedi did not indulge in such activities.” 

She laughed at that, and it did incredible things to her chest. “No my dear smuggler, though it is good to see that even an information broker of your skill is not above surprises. While the Jedi code forbids attachment, it does not forbid intimacy. Most Jedi make that choice, but I am not one of them. I do not deny the impulses of my body master Zahn, nor do I let them cloud my judgement or dictate my actions. I’ve gone over your record, you have done great service for the Republic, further more, you have proven yourself to be discreet. So I have chosen you for this dalliance. If you aren’t interested…” She began to levitate the robe up off floor, “I will of course understand.” 

“I didn’t say that.” He drawled, taking a step forward to rest one hand on her arm. She smiled radiantly at him. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Before we continue, there are three things you must understand. First, this is only for tonight. Tomorrow we go our separate ways and you and I will never speak again.” She waited until he indicated he understood, then continued. “Second, nothing that happens tonight ever leaves this room. I trust that you understand why that must be.” Again he nodded his acceptance, doing his best to restrain his growing excitement.

“And finally, for the course of this evening, I am not a Jedi Master.” She smiled at the confused expression the final requirement elicited from him. “You will treat me as you would any other lover.” Her eyes sparkled with sudden mischief. “Just as I will treat you. Is this acceptable?”

A dozen replies flashed through his mind. The most sensible thing he could do would be to politely decline her offer, return to his ship and get off this planet as quickly as possible. This was not the kind of complication any smuggler needed, especially one with his ambition; but… Karrde had never been the kind of man who could pass up a truly unique experience just because it was a touch foolhardy. Sure, becoming the one time only clandestine lover of one of the most famous Jedi master’s in the galaxy came with a few risks, but those risks just made the experience all the sweeter. So, in answer to her question, he took a step forward, slid an arm around her waist and kissed her. 

She melted against him, her own arms winding their way around him and pulling the kiss even deeper. The indigo lipstick she was wearing tasted like Akivan cherries, sweet and tart, and he felt a pleasant numbness spread into his own lips. It wasn't the only pleasant thing he was feeling either. Even as their mouths and tongues explored each other, their hands were doing their best map the others body. The Lashaa silk was so light he could barely feel it under his fingers, and it offered no concealment to her exquisite curves. He ran his hand down her back, experimentally grabbing a handful of luscious ass. She moaned in response, the sound muffled by the kiss. Her hand slid down his tunic and with a wave of her fingers his pants opened themselves. Another wave pulled them down around his knees and she wrapped strong, delicate fingers around his semi-hard shaft. A few strokes was all it took to take him from an excited but tentative half mast to a fully blown hard on, and she fairly purred as she ran her fingers over his length. 

She broke the kiss, pulling back enough to lock eyes with him. Maintaining that connection she sank to her knees at his feet. The hand on his cock guided him into her eager mouth. Warmth and pleasure enveloped him and he swayed a little on his feet. She worked slowly, teasing and toying with him more often than simply sucking him. Her lipstick sent buzzing little flashes of numbness that tingled as they regained sensation. It felt amazing, and he just let himself enjoy the moment, taking the time to stip out of his jacket and tunic as she lavished his cock with attention. Unfortunately it didn’t last long, after less than a minute she started she stopped with a protracted kiss on his head. That turned out to be the first in a trail of kisses that wound its way up from his crotch and ended at his lips again. Each kiss left a numb spot that grew steadily weaker as the makeup faded until the last kiss was pure skin on skin, and he was able to taste the softness of the Tw-lek’s naked lips. 

She pivoted while they kissed, and he followed her direction in order to avoid losing contact with those incredible lips. Despite his efforts the kiss did end a second later, and it left his vision a little blurry. Aayla brought her hands up to press against his pecks and she gently shoved, propelling him backward. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he abruptly found himself sitting. Reaching down she spread his legs, then she again sank to her knees between them. For another moment he was treated to more of her glorious mouth, but it was barely more than a prelude to her true intentions. Once she’d gotten his cock good and wet, she scooted forward and slid it between her breasts. They weren’t the largest he’d ever seen, but they were large enough to wrap completely around him. The silk was no issue at all, and for almost a minute he was treated to waves of pleasure as the Jedi master stroked his cock with her tits. He normally wasn’t this passive, in anything, but he also liked to think he was good at reading a situation, and ever since he’d gotten here, she’d been the one leading. He was content to let her continue to do so. The softness and warmth of her skin combined with the pressure of the breasts wrapped around his shaft would have been enough reason for that. But then she surprised him yet again. 

“You like my titties on your hot cock, don’t you?” She purred. “Do they feel good?” 

“Almost as good as you look.” He replied, caressing her cheek with one hand. 

“Flatterer.” She teased, smiling. She sank a little lower, letting more of his length protrude from cleavage so she could start teasing the head with kisses and licks. “I bet you say that to all the girls who suck your cock, don’t you spacer?” 

A groan of pleasure was his only reply. She apparently took that as a sign she was doing something right because she increased the pace of her strokes. “I want you to cum for me.” She invited between licks. “I want to feel your hot jizz all over my chest and face. Can you do that for me? Can you give me your big load all over -”

She was interrupted by exactly what she wanted as combination of tit fucking, kisses, licks, and dirty talk proved to much for Karrde. She cried out in delight as hot, thick ribbons of cum exploded against her lips, splashing over her face and coating her neck, chest and cleavage. Releasing her hold on her breasts she grabbed his cock, stroking it to get every last drop. When she was sure she had, she slid him back into her mouth, cleaning his shaft while smearing the mess on her lips all over her chin. The smile she gave him was one of the most intensely erotic things he’d ever seen, her lips, face and breasts glazed and gleaming in the reflected lights of the city planet. 

“That,” he panted, “was incredible.” 

“That,” she purred, tongue sliding out to clean the cum from her lips, “was only the beginning.” She rose from the floor and straddled him, one hand still on his cock, guiding his semi-hard head to her slick entry. “Let me show you the rest.” 


End file.
